


Price of His Life

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on after Tessa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of His Life

_Everything comes with a price._ Connor MacLeod had learned the price young. Duncan followed in his footsteps, but had been more willing to pay it time and again, much as Ramirez had. Living forever, or at least until the better swordsman came along, took its toll in blood money of the heart.

Sitting with the last of his belongings to be packed up, Duncan wondered just why he kept opening his heart to the pain of loss. Tess...Tess had taken so much of him in her death, but he had to focus on Ritchie. At least he had that much.

He was getting mighty tired, though, of paying the price of immortality.


End file.
